The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in flush mechanisms for the flush tanks of toilets.
A known flush mechanism for toilets generally comprises a flush tank having a water inlet pipe connected to the bottom thereof and also having an outlet pipe connected to the bottom thereof and leading to a toilet (not shown). The outlet pipe includes a flush valve 5 and communicates with a vertical overflow pipe 2. An arm extending outwardly through an upper portion of a side wall of the flush tank and rotatably secured thereto has a bent end portion normally pointing downwardly. Attached to the outer end of the arm is a handle 6 which can be pushed to rotate the bent end portion of the arm thus opening the flush valve for a water flush action to the toilet through a cord interconnecting the flush valve 5 and the leading end of the bent end portion of the arm. A water inlet pipe 1 upstanding from a portion of the bottom of the tank and communicating with the water supply pipe connected thereto and a water cut-off valve 4 for water inlet control is mounted on the top end of the water inlet pipe 1. Said water cut-off valve 4 is actuated by a float 3 to close the valve 4 in accordance with the level of water in the tank.
The known mechanism disclosed above is often found to be leaky and out of order mainly due to water corrosion to the metallic parts used therewith. Moreover, the toilets associated therewith are only water flushed and sanitary condition of the toilets after flushing is not satisfactory. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved flush mechanism for toilets to overcome the drawbacks of prior art toilets mentioned above.